


Working Late

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Reid works late at the hospital, Luke plays with a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

After an hour of tossing and turning, Luke sighs in frustration. When Reid texted that he was had to stay late at the hospital and not to wait up, Luke had pulled on his boxers, blown out the candles, and put away the new toy. So much for his big surprise.

It’s now after midnight, but Luke can’t sleep. After staring at the ceiling for long minutes, watching the blades of the fan rotate as he tries to will himself to drift away, Luke’s gaze wanders to the bottom dresser drawer. After a few more minutes, he kicks the sheet off.

Crouching down, he slides open the drawer. For some reason, it feels a bit wrong to be looking at their toys without Reid. With Noah, the most adventurous thing they’d tried was sex in Noah’s truck one night. Noah had complained that it didn’t feel like making love when they weren’t in the bedroom.

When he told Reid about that one night at dinner, Reid asked for the cheque without ordering dessert and plowed Luke’s ass in the back seat of his Lexus in the parking lot, their moans fogging up the windows. The condom had broken, and when Reid filled Luke with his come, Luke had orgasmed harder than ever before.

They’d discussed it on the drive home, and decided that since they were both clean and hadn’t even thought of anyone else in a year together, there was no point to condoms anymore. Reid fucked him again just inside their front door, and the burn of flesh on flesh was better than anything Luke had dreamed of.

Reid has encouraged Luke to explore and introduced him to different kinds of sex toys. There was one he suggested last month that Luke balked at. Reid had immediately dropped the subject and said it was just an idea. For someone as pushy and demanding as Dr. Reid Oliver could be, the tenderness and understanding the shone in his eyes sometimes when he looked at Luke made Luke’s stomach somersault thinking about it.

Even though Luke initially resisted, and Reid had never brought it up again, Luke’s mind kept returning to Reid’s suggestion. He’d finally ordered the toy off a website at the beginning of the week. It had arrived with a _thunk_ against the front door of their house earlier in the day, and Luke’s plans had been set in motion.

Reaching into the drawer, he carefully removes the box. Sliding the dildo out, his fingers skim over the glass. He’d examined the different kinds online, and had kept returning to this one. The purple glass cylinder is slightly curved, and not _too_ thick. Ridges cover its length. His pulse races as he imagines it inside him, his cock filling at the mere idea.

_Reid won’t mind._

After kicking off his boxers, Luke settles on his back, legs spread, feet flat on the mattress. He strokes himself to full hardness, moaning in the stillness of the room. The lube is in the nightstand, and he coats the dildo with it.

His heart pounds as he nudges the glass head inside his hole. Breathing deeply, he inches it in, lifting his hips as he twists his wrist. It’s so _hard_ , and Luke feels like he’s doing something forbidden. With his free hand, he twists his nipples as he pushes the dildo with more force.

Groaning as it fills him, the pain mixes with pleasure as Luke begins fucking himself. His arm strains as he rams the dildo in deeper, finding his rhythm. He’s moaning so loudly that he doesn’t hear the door open or the floorboards creak until Reid is standing at the end of the bed, silhouetted in the moonlight.

Luke gasps. “Reid!” He sits up, the dildo still inside him. “I’m sorry. I should have waited for you, but…” He pulls on the toy to slide it out.

“No. Keep going.” Reid takes a step closer, and Luke sees the desire burning in his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

Luke’s cock leaks as he moves his arm again, rocking the dildo inside him. He leans back against the pillows and the headboard so he can lift his hips and get a better angle. Reid watches, lips parted, eyes bright. He’s still fully dressed in his black dress shirt and slacks, and Luke finds it a huge turn-on to be naked and spread open in front of him.

Reid’s hard, but he doesn’t touch himself. He stands motionless, breathing shallowly as he watches. Their eyes are locked as Luke finds his prostate and rubs the hard glass against it. His moan is wanton and shameless as the intense pleasure bursts through him.

“Again. Harder,” Reid commands.

Luke does, and his balls tighten as he gasps and rams himself, hitting the spot until his orgasm explodes out of him, come spurting from his untouched cock onto his chest and neck. Shuddering, he’s riding out the waves of ecstasy when Reid crawls over him, still dressed.

Dipping his head, Reid licks Luke’s chest clean, moaning softly. When he’s finished, Luke hauls him up, tearing at the button and zipper of Reid’s trousers so he can pull Reid’s cock out. Reid straddles his chest and Luke takes him in his mouth, sucking him almost desperately as Reid’s fingers tighten in Luke’s hair as he thrusts into his mouth, already leaking. He groans and swears as Luke sucks him deeply, his fingers grasping Reid’s hips.

When Reid’s body tenses and his breathing hitches in the way it always does just before he comes, Luke pushes him back. Dazed and panting, Reid looks at him in confusion.

“Inside me. Need you to come inside me,” Luke whispers.

Yanking Luke’s hair, Reid kisses him roughly, their tongues stroking and thrusting as they moan into each other’s mouths. When he pulls away, Reid shimmies down and spreads Luke’s legs. The toy is still deep in his ass, and Reid twists it, hitting Luke’s oversensitive prostate.

As Luke calls out and practically vibrates up off the bed, Reid pulls out the dildo. Luke lifts his legs onto Reid’s shoulders, and Reid rams straight into him. “God, Luke,” he mutters. “So good.”

Reid bends over him, spreading Luke open further as he pistons his hips. The buttons of his shirt dig into Luke’s chest, and Luke squeezes around him, urging him on. After only a few more thrusts, Reid shakes and comes, moaning as he throws his head back. He collapses onto Luke, and Luke squeezes his ass, relishing the feel of Reid’s softening cock and the wet stickiness.

As they catch their breath, they kiss softly. Reid smiles. “Sorry I had to work late. But clearly I got home just in time.”

“It was going to be a surprise. But I couldn’t resist trying it out myself.”

“Mmm. Don’t blame you.” Reaching out, Reid picks up the dildo from where he left it on the mattress. “Maybe you can try it on me next time.”

Luke’s cock jerks between them, and they both laugh. Luke grins. “Maybe if you’re home at a reasonable hour tomorrow night, Dr. Oliver.”

The next day, Luke leaves his office at the foundation at five o’clock as usual. When he turns the corner onto their quiet cul-de-sac, Reid’s car is already in the driveway.

_fin_


End file.
